


非典型（下）

by Esioleh



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esioleh/pseuds/Esioleh
Summary: #现代AU#非典型心理医生Erik x 典型性冷淡T'Challa#OOC都属于我#欢迎捉虫#车！！





	非典型（下）

“你他妈在哪？！”

“算了，Erik，我觉得我们都累了……治不好对我的生活也没什么影响。麻烦你这么久已经很不好意思了。”

“嘟嘟嘟……”

“……”

 

 

 

气氛，灯光，酒精，一切都足够暧昧。  
T'Challa那天还是很扫兴的一点反应都没有。

所以不是性取向的问题，Erik是那么总结的。

T'Challa更迷茫了。

 

 

从那以后Erik几乎每天下班都会找T'Challa去消遣，酒吧，西餐厅，中华街，甚至音乐节，T'Challa不知情的同事们还以为他交了个热恋期的男友。

只有T'Challa知道不是这样的。

Erik带他尝试了许多对他而言新鲜的东西，比如宿醉，摇滚音乐，他也试图通过提高对生活的热情来恢复自己的性欲，但一切都不尽如人意。  
快两个月了，他们试过在摩天轮里拥吻，试过在垫着长桌布的餐桌下用脚挑逗对方，试过在KTV的沙发垫里像野兽一样打闹，有几次T'Challa居然成功勃起了，只可惜时间都很短。

Erik那时候总是一脸得意，说他的疗法起了效果。

 

Erik因为公事出差的周末，T'Challa看着手机上的航班信息，心里突然就没了底。  
要是断了医生和患者这条脆弱的关系纽带，他们之间就什么都不剩了。  
他们甚至不是朋友，每次Erik找他都只是一条短信：“hey！到治病时间了！”

要是哪天他的病治好了呢？

 

T'Challa捂着嘴，不敢相信自己竟然对自己的医生动了情，他们管这个叫什么来着？

T'Challa一拍脑袋。

是移情。

 

 

Erik刚下飞机。

他还以为T'Challa会来接机的。  
可等来的只有一通电话，电话里T'Challa还说他要放弃治疗了。

 

What the fuck？！

 

Erik不耐烦地先挂了电话。  
他才想到自己是个心理医生，他的病人在哪他当然知道。

而且从Erik自认的心理学角度来说，

他认为不懂风情的爱人，操一顿就好了。

 

 

"W'Kabi"酒吧内的灯光在白天依旧昏暗，只有寥寥几个人在买醉。

Erik在他们第一次喝酒的位子上找到了在灌自己酒的T'Challa。

“你到底发什么疯？”，Erik一把拉住要跑的人，但T'Challa一个转身抬腿佯装要踢Erik的腰腹，趁着Erik松懈的空档，抽身往门口逃跑。  
Erik从后面扑上来，直接拉着人的领带往后拖，顶不住T'Challa向后的肘击，Erik反钳了他的胳膊，用另一只手臂勒住了他的脖子，锁住他的咽喉。

两个人几乎是扭打着上了酒吧专为一夜情准备的二楼。  
Erik随便踹开一扇门，把T'Challa连拉带拽的拖进来，酒吧老板贴心的跟在后面锁了门。  
T'Challa被Erik反剪着手摁在床上，挣扎了两下后终于不再动了。

“单方面终止治疗我很抱歉，账单我会……嘶…”，T'Challa的胳膊被Erik压得发疼，对方跨坐在他身上，偏偏还抱着手臂一副认真听解释的模样。

“账单？这样吧，给你打个折。操一次抵一天的治疗费怎么样？”，Erik开始一本正经地脱自己的上衣，T'Challa简直懵了。  
“哦对了，”，他使劲儿拍了下T'Challa挺翘的屁股低声笑起来，“这两个月我好像都没收费啊？”

 

Erik解了T'Challa的领带把他的手绑到一起系了个死结，捉住T'Challa紧窄的腰往上提，把他弄成跪趴着的姿势，T'Challa此刻只想让枕头闷死他自己。

“咻——”

这声音一响起T'Challa的寒毛都立起来了。  
他的皮腰带被Erik对折拿在手里，甩起来的时候像割裂了空气，他赶紧翻过身，却恰好被人擒住了腿。  
T'Challa的裤子之前已经被褪到了膝盖，Erik干脆一并把他的内裤拉到脚踝，挤在他的两腿中间。  
他拿腰带刻画着T'Challa大腿内侧的线条，哪怕只是轻轻的一拍，T'Challa都会像小猫咪那样一惊一乍。

他施虐心骤起，照着腿根的位置就抽了下去，差点没按住T'Challa。

 

“你认真的？！”，T'Challa往后拱了一下，手被绑死了很不方便，但他弹起上半身准备直接拿头磕。  
Erik没想到这一招，亏得他死死抓着T'Challa的腿不放手，眼镜也掉到了床上。他恼火地看着对方，等缓过那阵眩晕劲儿，他压着T'Challa的脖子便上去索吻。  
像是鼻翼和嘴唇的争斗，牙齿与牙齿的互相竞争，到底T'Challa还是因为缺氧落了弱势，Erik的舌头根本不放过他，大摇大摆席卷一切似的舔舐T'Challa口腔里每一个角落，直到他用膝盖去撞Erik的身体，Erik才终于松开压着他脖子那只手。但那个吻却没停下来，Erik像个久逢甘露的农夫，只一味的索要，末了还意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇。

“我也撒谎了。我其实每天都想操你。”

Erik狡黠的眼睛里塞满了欲求不满和委屈，就好像错的是T'Challa，这位心理医生拿捏着他的心情恰到好处地抛给他一个惊雷。

而他接受了。只是他要把惊雷再扔回去。

 

“我好像爱你。”，T'Challa盯着Erik的眼睛，“但你们应该管这个叫移情。”

“oh亲爱的，”，Erik笑了，“没有'好像'，你的心理医生可就在你面前，我可不觉得这是移情。”

他把T'Challa快麻掉的手臂解放出来，惊呼着握上T'Challa的分身，它总算没再破坏气氛的痿掉，Erik高兴的吻上它的顶部，眉毛快抬到头顶上去：“你看！还是有希望的！你怎么能狠心放弃治疗呢？”  
他转着边儿的舔着T'Challa的分身，把它弄得湿漉漉的，闪着色情的水光。  
T'Challa含住Erik递上来的手指，不甘示弱地学着他的方法把手指舔湿，用舌头滑过指间的缝隙，从指根一路舔到指尖，最后还亲了亲那圆滚滚的可爱手指，极富好胜心地看向Erik。

Erik惩罚性地掐了下T'Challa的腰，另一只手捏住他挺立的乳头向外拽，那可怜的小东西反而更昂扬了，Erik咽了口唾沫，低声骂着真辣，在T'Challa胸前留下一片啃咬的痕迹。

 

Erik轻柔地按压着穴口的褶皱，从那紧凑的地方钻进去，里面灼人的温度与Erik的手指形成了最鲜明的对比，T'Challa感到不太舒服地扭了扭腰，Erik的开拓技术和T'Challa的吻技不相上下，但这种时候他们俩比谁都更有耐心。

褶皱因为更多手指的加入而渐渐抚平了，羞人的声音回响在空荡荡的房间里。Erik实在受不了T'Challa腿间吞吐的景象，快差不多的时候，他就把T'Challa的一条腿扛到肩上向前折，让腿的膝盖尽量去靠近身下人的肩膀，然后终于万事俱备般抵住T'Challa的穴口摩擦。

他把手掌和T'Challa的重叠在一起，安抚似的捏了捏，接着顶开了温暖的穴口。  
Erik的速度很慢，但这也让整个过程变得煎熬，T'Challa咬紧了牙关，只觉得Erik要从下面撕开他了，可其实Erik只进去了龟头而已。

“放松。”，Erik被穴肉夹得生疼，他贴近T'Challa的耳边小声安慰他，套弄着T'Challa差点又要痿掉的小兄弟，又尝试往里面进去一些。  
T'Challa觉得自己在不可抑制地发抖，他强迫自己做深呼吸，可因为姿势的原因，当他瞥见自己完全张开的穴口时还是乱了呼吸，冲击力太强了，而且他真的不敢相信他居然能吞下那么大的分身。

“……Erik！别！”，T'Challa还没从疼痛的麻痹中缓过劲儿来，Erik就已经不管不顾地动起来了，里面紧紧包裹的感觉实在太美妙了，当他朝思暮想的屁股终于在他身下时，他真的忍不住。

每一个有力的挺身对T'Challa来说都是一次甜蜜的折磨，他难以置信他自己竟然从酸涩的痛觉里面挖掘出能够获得快感的诀窍，当Erik插入的时候他就夹紧，狠狠进入产生的摩擦会让他呜咽出声，而拔出的时候他就试着放松来喘口气，这刺激得他的头皮都酸胀起来。  
这真是T'Challa第一次这么彻底的体会性，比他以前自慰的感觉要强烈太多了。

Erik喘着粗气，恨自己没有打桩机那样的速度和本事，他恨不得把T'Challa的屁股操烂，老天爷怎么忍心让拥有这样一个好屁股的人成为性冷淡？简直是暴殄天物！他低头回应来求吻的T'Challa，两个人喘息得像发了情的豹子。Erik小幅度戳刺的速度让T'Challa招架得痛苦不堪，好像全身的感官神经都跑到了下面去，连Erik分身上跳动的血管都能感受到一样。

“嗯？！”，T'Challa还没反应过来，就觉得一阵酥麻的感觉直窜上脑门，眼前一白，他那几个月没精神过几次的小兄弟就射了。

“你成功了！”，Erik甚至停住愣了一下，要知道这可是两个月来T'Challa第一次成功射精！  
还是被自己操射的，这个认知让Erik身上每一个细胞都兴奋了。他知道自己找对了方向，他反复刮蹭着那个柔软的地方，周围的肉壁像口交时的舌头一样抽搐着蠕动，爽得他以为自己上了天堂，oh不，天堂里都没有比这更舒适的地方了！

刚射精完的状态使得后穴敏感又脆弱，T'Challa被一波一波的快感折磨得溢出了生理眼泪，勉强才没让自己发出太令人害臊的声音。  
他搂着Erik的肩膀像抓着跟救命稻草，他死命扣着Erik肩上的刺青，长时间叠着的腿酸得发麻。

好几次深入浅出的抽插后，Erik啃上T'Challa的肩膀一捅到底，红着眼射到了最深处。  
他这才放T'Challa的腿下来，像只大猫一样压在T'Challa身上抱着人不放手。  
T'Challa拍了拍他的背，他被压得有点窒息，但身上的人动都不想再动一下了。

 

他是今早落地的，T'Challa突然想起来，好像是昨晚的飞机。

一晚没睡跑过来找他？

 

T'Challa心跳一滞，捂上自己的脸。

怎么搞得好像又是他的错似的。

 

 

 

 

“我是你的心理医生，我说不是移情就不是。”

“可我才知道你研修的根本不是这个方向。”

“可我是个合格的心理医生！不管怎么样，你的性冷淡我不是治好了吗？！”

“那是歪打正着。”

“闭嘴。你的治疗费我可还没收完呢。”

“……”


End file.
